


Arcanum

by cloudsrain



Series: In Vino Veritas [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amnesia, Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fantasizing, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunter Association - Freeform, Worldbuilding, monsters being monsters, no beta we die, sprinkle of lgbt, the dark academia vibes in this, truly amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsrain/pseuds/cloudsrain
Summary: How desperately Yuuki wants to break the scrape, the ground and find out who her parents are, who she truly is and why she is the way she is, the mystery around her and these quirks she has -She touches her throat, going with her index finger through her vein.Who are you, really?
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa & Cross Yuuki, Cross Yuuki & Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki & Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki & Wakaba Sayori, Ichijou Takuma & Kuran Kaname
Series: In Vino Veritas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Arcanum

**Author's Note:**

> Arcanum;  
> The latin word for  
> Mystery or Secret
> 
> principium;  
> The beginning; start

The wind is always quite nice when midnight has its power over the world.

Yuuki closes her eyes, lets the time do its thing, letting her forget for a moment who she is and where she is currently standing, whom she is watching over.

She leans over the stone edge of the building, the windows opposite of her, watching.

At least, it feels that way.

Yuuki tries to forget the eyes on her, as she feels the wind, how it caresses her skin, her shoulder-long brown hair.

She leans into it, wanting to fly along with the freedom it offers.

It is impossible.

The past always catches up with you - but how does it, when you have nothing to offer?

The brunette bits her upper lip, sinking her teeth into its soft flesh.

A child with no memories, with nothing but the memory of a beautiful vampire killing and saving her -

Learning the world she is in, is nothing but a plate for monsters outside.

How desperately Yuuki wants to break the scrape, the ground and find out who her parents are, who she truly is and why she is the way she is, the mystery around her and these quirks she has -

She touches her throat, going with her index finger through her vein.

_ Who are you, really? _

The problems she has, the question about her past, about the ones she does not have - Everything, every little thing in the ten years she remembers -

Ice stone touches her neck and she stumbles backwards, ready to strike, ready to -

,, Calm down, Snow white, it’s just me’’

,, Zero!’’, she pouts.

,, Really now, Zero! You left me!’’; she points at herself, distress visible on her face.

,, Alone! To deal with the day class - Why can’t you do the shoving and shouting, they are scared of you; they see me as a cute little classmate trying to seem scary’’, now she points at him.

,, But you! Totally scary. Monster scary. Ready to fight the devil scary.’’

,, Be quiet, will you? Next time I’ll be there’’,

,, ‘ Next time I’ll be there’, he said, totally knowing he is currently lying through his teeth’’, the white-haired groans, his vampire hunter weapon glimmering in the moonlight he puts over his face, to hide his grimace.

,, Zero…. Put that down, I doubt Level E’s will be here tonight, or we’ll get more rumours of you being a criminal or something’’, her partner does not answer her remark but puts the gun back into his pocket jacket.

He stands next to her now, looking through the forest that once was the garden of Kuruso Kaien.

,, Headmaster wants the list of the people tomorrow…’’, she feels more eyes on her know.

She knows Zero does too but does not question it.

,, Ah, yeah. Wanna bet today as well? I’d say it’ll be …..Four!’’.

The brunette puts her right hand up to his face, four-finger wiggling in front of him.

He sighs.

,, You think way too low of the Day Class. Let uns be real, it’ll probably be ten tonight’’, Yuuki actually laughs, letting her head going further down, her short hair freeing more skin of her neck.

Zero notices, his lavender eyes watching her every move.

,, Also, are you trying to flirt with someone here?’’,

her laugh abruptly stops as she glances up at him.

,, Stop joking, you Meanie’’,

,, ‘Meanie’? ‘’

_ Two worlds apart… _

Her eyes narrow.

,, Am I going to do the list for the Day Class or the Level E’s tonight?’’

The teenager next to her stills, not knowing what to answer.

Usually, it is always Yuuki who goes up to the downgraded Vampires.

No wonder, in a vampire hunter town, to find Level E vampires that wander or escape their prison cell - and a building with hundreds of students sleeping safe and sound?

Good, that her Sensei in her Hunter training taught her how to use some locking spells.

Along with her foster-father, they put the whole woodland up with protection and alarm spells.

And of course, the very fact that a Pureblood is here is also scaring most Vampires off - When a Pureblood says  _ no  _ to a lower Vampire, they have to obey, no matter what.

The Alphas of the Vampires, The royalty.

,, Alright, I am going, yes? You look for more Day Class students - And I bet it is less today! I am going to win - And I am moving around seeing if there are any E’s’’,

He nods, going further away.

She waves him goodbye as he jumps off the building, catching himself on some tree.

Yuuki stays for a bit.

Trying to calm herself again.

And then, she makes the mistake to look up to the window.

His eyes catch her, freeze her up.

Kaname, of course, even with his book in his hands, notices her sudden demeanour and tilts his hand.

It has been like this for months.

She smiles, bows to him and jumps off as well.

And he still watches her.

☾ 

,, Kaname-sama sure likes the human girl, doesn’t he, Ruka?’’, Hanabusa is many things; a genius, high-class Vampire, loyal subject of Kaname Kuran, but one thing he loves to do most - Annoy the hell out of his friends.

,, …What do you want me to say? Oh,  _ boo-hoo _ he likes a human girl more than you? Get with the brand Hanabusa we’ve been here for a year already and I got used to it, and you?  _ Hmm _ ?’’; Most of the times, the annoying backfires right back and sets him on fire.

,, Shut…up! And first of all, that isn’t even the thing that makes me mad; That Kiryū Boy…So much disrespect? Wouldn’t he be from a well-known Clan, I could have just…’’.

The blond Vampire takes one of his pencils and slams it into his notebook, creating a hole that goes through the whole thing.

,, Hanabusa. Stop wasting Notebooks’’.

His cousin, who sits behind him, leans back to them, taking the now useless tool away from him.

,, At least one of you is a little normal.’’, says Ruka, twirling her long fuzzy curls in her right hand.

Kain looks up at her comment but says nothing.

The entire class is used to their fiasco; It normally starts with Hanabusa mentioning one guardian when they are near and losing control of his emotions; And either Ruka or Kain have to take care of that.

Or Mitsuki, but most of the time she isn’t even there to begin with, wandering around in her room.

,, But’’, the red-haired Vampire at the back seat starts, rocking on his chair.

,, I agree with Hanabusa; … She looks tasty, the guardian’’,

The entire room tightens with dread.

Kaname stops reading the book he took from some shelf, not looking up from it.

Not believing he heard right -

,, Ah - Sorry, Cousin. Shouldn’t have said that I guess’’. A firm hold on his shoulder - Kaname looks up to Takuma, who is smiling down at him.

Carefree, not a bit of nervousness - there is trust painted on those lips.

,, …Let us continue with the lesson’’, and they did until the last tick of the clock announces it is time to go back to their dorms.

,, He really forgives Shiki-sama and Ichijou-sama almost everything, doesn’t he’’, the black-haired Vampire stretches her arms up, cracking some bones.

She has been sleeping again - not wanting to go to Class and taste some vile tablets like some rat.

The blond on her chair pouts, hiding his head in his hands.

,, What? You want to be like them, don’t you?’’

,, Shut up, shut up, shut up!’’, his best friend laughs, plumping back into her bed.

,, Good luck with that. Purebloods a tricky icky.’’

,, When are you going back to class?’’, the black-haired girl hums, letting her hand caress her neck.

It hurts, from too much laying and sitting around.

,, Tomorrow?’’

,, I will  _ drag _ you out of your room, if you don’t come’’, Mitsuki’s lips twitch and she looks up.

,, Hanabusa, you can’t even threaten a fly, please don’t try it on me’’

,, I’ll bring Ruka’’, her head goes back down, and she cringes at the image of the other girl dragging her out of the room.

,, Okay, now you got me, I am scared of the Souen’’, she blandly ignores his laugh.

☾ 

Yuuki jumps off the tree stem, landing perfectly before the gates.

No Level - E’s.

She sighs, going through her hair and taking the notes that are needed for the headmaster.

Now, that she has been here for a month, Yuuki questions her Foster-Father’s decision to open an interspecies Academy in the middle of a Hunter’s town.

Well, for that he has Yuuki and Zero and even himself, but…

Her pen taps against the notebook as she wanders off, keeping a good look on the gates.

,, Hn…I am exhausted tonight.’’, her murmur is barely heard, even if it is this quiet in the forest.

She stretches.

And an arm strikes at her, almost scratching her arms.

She jumps back, Artemis in her hands, her breath stocking and coming in fast.

A Level- E got stuck in in the looking spell, but still trying, hopelessly, to get something, anything in their grip to drink it all and getting on the blood.

Yuuki tries to breathe slowly in and out, noting the area and other visible details about the Monster in front of her.

Better to be prepared, than to die horribly, she supposes.

,, Well, at least today it is only one and not five…’’, she sighs, getting her rod back to her strap on the thigh.

Gotta report to the headmaster!

She walks through the bridge, going around the gates to the office.

Her head is in her notebook, going through the notes and numbers.

She counts down how many Level-E’s they were for this week alone when she stumbles against someone solid.

_ Thud _ !

She goes down, her butt first things first on the ground, the notebook with the pencil flying somewhere away from her.

,, Ouch - ‘‘, her hand goes to her forehead, massaging the parts where it pounds and hurts.

,, Yuuki-chan?  _ Oh _ . Oh, Yuuki-chan! Sorry about that. Here, take my hand.’’, she blinks away the pain and looks up to green emeralds and blonde sun-kissed hair.

Takuma Ichijou offers her his hand to help her stand up.

What a déjà vu overwhelms her - Only the Vampire is different.

,, Takuma-san…..Ah,  _ Senpai _ ! Ah, thank you!’’, she beams, taking his hand in hers, standing up again.

,, We were just talking with the headmaster after our class ended… And you are finished as well; I assume? How is it today?’’, she nods along his story looking for the notebook when -

,, Here’’, she turns around.

From up close she can see it - his dark brown hair is now up to his shoulders, just like hers.

,, Thank you, Kaname…Senpai.’’, she knows it divides them, saw it when she first called him by that name - but it is common isn’t it? To call someone who is your senior this way.

It is nothing - Nothing to be …

She gingerly takes the notebook from his hands, their finger brushing.

A shudder throbs at those fingers he has touched.

She hides them, along with the notebook behind her back, her thumb going through the throbbing, trying to scratch it away.

,, Ah! Ah, yes, today is only one… Don’t know how many Day Class students are lurking around tonight, that’s Zero’s task for today …’’, she scratches her cheek, chuckling awkwardly.

,, Wonderful work as always, Yuuki. If you ever need help, you can tell me.’’, the brunette looks up, surprise written on her face.

It slowly morphs into a gentle smile.

,, Thank you, Kaname.’’, both Vampires look at her now, one in surprise, the other almost in triumph for breaking some of those walls she has created.

She catches herself fast, after seeing Takuma’s wide expression.

… -Senpai. Kaname-Senpai. Thank you very much, but I have to get going.’’, she bows and leaves the two alone.

The two watch the teenager run towards the office, hearing the shoes stepping swiftly on the stairs.

,, Would the others hear Yuuki calling you with no honorific title, she might get into some serious trouble.’’, wine-coloured eyes drift to the blond next to him.

,, ….I doubt they would ignore my commends not to harm her’’.

The Aristocrat hums, his hands behind his back.

,, You never know. You know how you Pureblood’s work on us. The means to protect you and listen to every word you are saying as if honey is dripping from you is quite horrifying’’,

, Do you have the urge as well?’’, at this the blond laughs, a small soft sound from his lips.

,, I do, but I can control it - Until you give orders ’’, this the other Vampire has nothing to say.

,, Yuuki-chan!’’, she smiles, awkwardly avoiding the grabby arms of her foster-father.

,, Headmaster….The list for today. Only one.’’, a more serious flicker arouses on his face when she mentions ‘’The List’’.

They have agreed when Yuuki and Zero started the guardian business to follow through a list, writing where Level- E is locked down on the gates and how many Day Class students are trying to catch some glimpse of the Celebrities of the Night-Class.

Or far worse, if they have seen something they should not have seen at all.

A knock interrupted them both.

Zero comes in, his piece of paper folded rather poorly in his hands.

,, 8 Day Class students today. One saw a Vampire.’’, Yuuki sighs.

,, Alright then, I will see to it…’’,

,, Headmaster, this is impossible. We need more people for this kind of job.’’, Yuuki actually agrees with his statement.

Although both Zero and Yuuki made it out of the training for this and even her old Sensei commented upon what a great team these two make, Yuuki is not sure what great teamwork by two people can do to protect a whole Academy with over a hundred human beings.

,, It is not like I disagree with you, Zero-kun…’’, to Yuuki, the older man seems older now.

Wiser.

Worn-out.

,, I don’t know if…. any hunters would want to be near so many Nobles and even a Pureblood.’’, the hunter whispers, resting his head on his right hand.

,, And? It is not like I want to be here to babysit their behaviour’’,

,, Zero!’’, she flicks his shoulder.

,, What? I am saying the truth! It is what we do.’’,

,, Really now…. Do not say it like that!’’, she cannot deny his statement, since - Yuuki gulps.

Vampires are in their core just Monsters.

Even if they are beautiful…

So beautiful to look at.

Like all the stories Yuuki would love to read these tales about beautiful creatures who would bring you down to hell or eat you up.

That is what Vampires are.

She knows it.

She is sure of it.

She just can’t help to fall for one of them - Even if she won’t tell it to anyone. She will just wait until this crush of hers dies.

,, Okay. Okay, you two! I will think about your suggestion Zero, I will. Maybe some will answer. Go you two, go to bed. Tomorrow is another day!’’, the brunette nods to her foster-father and turns to the white-haired prefect.

,, Sleep well.’’, she flicks his shoulder again.

,, Don’t make it sound like I don’t’’

,, Eh..? But sometimes, it feels you only sleep during the day and are full of energy during the night….’’, it almost feels like…

,, You sound dumb’’,

,, And you sound like a douche! What a change, Zero.’’, said man sighs and leaves the room to head to his dorm side.

,, You argue like siblings, Yuuki-chan.’’, Yuuki chuckles and holds her hand up, forming a peace sign.

,, I am the cuter one, right?’’,

,, Of course, my dear daughter! He doesn’t even come close!’’,

Ah, okay, she should have expected that outburst.

She leaves to her dorm room, to her new best friend.

_ Her bed. _

☾ 

_ , _ , Yuuki?’’, the door opens with a  _ Crack _ , waking her roommate up.

Sayori looks up from her pillow, her one hand shielding her from the light of the floor.

,, Ah… Sorry. It is two am…Sorry, Yori-chan…’’, besides her best friend  _ the bed _ , there is someone else who sweeten ups her life here.

Sayori Wakaba, she only knows for a month, but there is already a bond that connects the two.

,, You sure work hard, Yuuki..’’, said girl closes the door, grimacing at the sound.

,, Trying my best every day…’’, she takes her shoes off, putting them down to step into the room, changing into her nightwear.

,, Everything alright then?’’, Yuuki laughs as quietly as possible.

,, As good as it can be, I guess? Zero said they were some Day Class students who tried it tonight again…’’.

The brown-haired girl lays down on her bed, yawning as she stretches.

,, One! One look from him and everyone leaves’’, it happened quite a few times, in the one month, they started the Academy.

Zero was only a few times on the patrol and gate opening part, but each time, the Day Students parted and ran away.

What a pure bliss, Yuuki wishes to do something like that, just to make her job easier, but alas…

,, Well, Yuuki, you two are like a squealing baby and the big growling guard dog…’’, the fifteen-year-old hides her face into the pillow.

,, Okay, you are right, but that still hurts.’’,

,, Eh? Oh no, Yuuki, you are the baby - ‘’

,, Yori-chan, that makes it not better!’’, the ginger-head smiles turning her face to her friend.

,, I’ll wake you up in a few hours, try to catch some sleep.’’, another yawn.

,, Thank you….Good…night’’, Yuuki says and falls asleep.

And dreams of nothing.

,, This is outrageous and maddening. I can’t believe I am losing over this. I can’t accept this - ‘’,

,, Yuuki, this is just math.’’, the brunette turns, visibly hurt.

,, ‘’Just Math’’, hurt me more, Yori-chan. Just math is killing our first things first in the morning and I am only half awake and I will not make it.’’,

And the teacher will probably call her out to do something on the board, and Yuuki will only see stars.

Math? The first lesson on Friday? A Nightmare, truly devil’s work.

The two friends make their way down to the classroom after eating some breakfast.

Some people were already there, yawning, writing something down or simply sleeping.

No Zero.

Again.

She sighs but doesn’t comment on it further.

She might deal with him later.

She remembers the first time she encountered Sayori.

It was right after she finally got her Hunter’s license from the Association, and her start at the Kuruso Academy was only a month away.

And Kuruso Kaien made her move in into the dorms, although Yuuki not wanted to.

It is not the people, but the safety she felt in her own home - Then again, she is beginning her years in the Academy so, who’s saying  _ no  _ to moving in the actual dorms?

When she stepped into the room, Sayori Wakaba was already there, sitting on her newly made bed.

A book lays next to her.

But Yuuki could not pay attention; The girl was pretty.

With her curly soft, strawberry blond hair and slender build - She could be some princess in a movie.

,, Good day. And you are?’’, she talks quietly. Yuuki is sure that this girl rarely raises her voice.

,, Kuruso Yuuki… I am your roommate.’’, the other girl smiles, standing up.

,, I am Wakaba Sayori. Nice to meet you. Let’s get along, yes?’’,

And Yuuki finds love.

☾ 

,, Okay! Please, just go to the side and let the Night Class students go by! ‘’, some of them listen to her - Others are persistent.

Like always.

,, Zero, please look really,  _ really  _ evil to the left’’, the teen next to her stares at her figure for a second, before signing and obeying her command.

And the last students go to the side, leaving the route to the classroom building clear.

She found him after class, in the stall with the horses.

He seemed so peaceful sleeping; she did not want to wake him up, so she left him alone - But still, curiosity nags on her, making her want to question the white-haired teen.

,, You know, the rumours of you being a criminal with Bloody Rose pay off sometimes’’, she whispers.

,, I will shoot you.’’,

,, No, you won’t, you love me too much’’, she jokingly says and wiggles with her one index finger in front of his face.

The face of the other hunter twitches, something lightening up in his eyes.

Screams interrupt their conversation.

The doors of the Moon Dorms are open.

She turns around, watching all the white and beauty leave, to their respected lessons of today.

She doesn’t comment on anything until -

One particular silhouette stops and with him, everything else seems to pause and held their breath.

,, I hope you may have great luck during work, Yuuki.’’, he says, his one book in hand.

It differs from yesterday; she notices - As always.

If she would dare to, she would ask for him to read to her like old times, or to barrow it so she can read it herself - but she doesn’t dare.

Not here.

Not anymore.

Yuuki giggles, she scratches her head, noticing the shadow forming in his eyes.

He always sees through her lies.

,, Thank you, Kaname- Senpai. I am working as hard as usual!’’; she smiles up at him, and this time, it is real.

She may allow some glimpses of honesty.

And so does he, then he sees it too, and smiles back, reaching up with his hands until.

,, Kaname - Senpai. Isn’t your lesson starting soon?’’, his hand stops mid-air.

Drops back.

Yuuki immediately notices when his smiles go from real to fake - To her, it is as clear as the difference between day and night.

,, Of course, Prefect. I only wanted to compliment your work.’’,

,, Thanks. You may go. Your classmates might get feisty, and who knows what that can cause’’,

Kaname tilts his head.

Yuuki openly gapes up to Zero - She knows he does not like them despite that, so openly with other Noble Vampires around -!

She blinks at the other Vampires and sees the fury and the open nervousness of Takuma-san, who seems ready to get his friend, but stops himself from doing anything.

,, You are quite scary, Prefect.’’, is the only thing the Pureblood mutters before he goes to his classmates, going away.

Some of them are still openly staring at them both with pure disgust and fury.

,, Zero, do you want them to kill you? Antagonising a Pureblood while other Vampires are watching. Are you completely out of your mind? -’’,

,, You were leaning into him.’’,

Huh?

,, What?’’,

,, When he was talking to you and walked up to you. Reached with his hand. You were leaning in.’’,

Yuuki blinks.

Looks around.

And notices that she is a few steps away from Zero.

She feels the heat on her cheeks exploding.

_ Old habits die hard. _

Yes, that is what she will try to say to herself when it happens again.

☾ 

Then it means nothing….

Nope, anything at all.

She can’t help her beating heart, she can’t control it.

It is midnight when she rests upon her favourite spot.

She doesn’t openly watch them - No, she only takes a break from everything, is all.

And she never noticed how Kaname is always there, at this spot of his, as if he knows she may come up and rest.

Her hands reach for the edges of the building, her body dropping on her floor.

The forehead leaning into the cold stone, calming her down.

,, It is only a crush, it may …may be over soon.’’, she whispers to the stones, her lips brushing the surface of the wall.

She wonders, what it is like to be kissed by -

,, No!’’, she jumps back up, blinking.

She looks around.

And sees a girl from the Day Class wandering around.

Yuuki’s eye twitches, as she walks to the side from where she can see the girls, several meters away.

,, Number …eight for tonight.’’

Well.

She stretches before jumping off the building, towards the student.

All while eyes are watching.

,, Please, please explain to me what you are doing here’’,

_ And tell it is not to take pictures of people. _

,, I…just wanted to take a glimpse of the Night Class…since I didn’t get any earlier’’,

Well, this is  _ worse _ .

,, Okay…Okay. You know this is wrong why?’’,

,, Don’t be this way, Kuruso!’’

The teenager leans into a tree and Yuuki’s alarm goes off.

,, You prefects you can stare at him all night, it is not fair!’’,

Yuuki blinks several times, stepping back, flabbergasts by her statement.

_ It is true, but it still shouldn’t be said! _

,, Okay! Okay, this is enough. Let us both go back to the Dorms - ‘’ the day student groans but complies until she tries and goes further away from the tree.

The Day student goes down to the ground.

,, Ah, I can’t...I think the bleeding got worse, - ‘’, the prefect turns around, walking to the girl, kneeling in front of her.

,, You are bleeding? Can I see?’’, the girl nods, even if she is quite confused why the prefect suddenly cares so much about it.

Yuuki bites her lip, tugging the knee-stockings of her fellow students down and -

She  _ panics _ .

It is an open wound, and it does not stop bleeding.

She doesn’t know how long they are here for and for how long she is bleeding but -

,, Leave immediately. Come on, I’ll help you - ‘’,

But before she could help the girl up, a figure catches her eyes and Yuuki can’t believe her horrible luck.

,, I would like you two to leave, Aidou-Senpai, Kain-Senpai.’’, she goes back to helping the girl, hoping the fear isn’t visible - But to no avail, of course.

They can hear, her beating heart going over the hills.

A chuckle rises the hair on her arms.

She turns to the blond and ginger-head

The latter looks like he doesn’t want to be here.

The blond looks like he just found heaven.

,, But! Yuuki-chan, how can leave when the smell is so delicious?’’, he says it to raise her mood.

,, I will bring the girl back to her h-’’, she can’t complete her sentence because of the student overreacting to his comment.

The brunette might have to deal with something entirely else right now.

,, … her home. She is safe here and you should not - ‘’,

,, Who says I am talking about her?’’, Yuuki’s hand goes to the strap on her thigh.

And the blond somehow sees this as an invitation.

Her brows narrow.

,, Your smell...Yuuki-chan, it is so beautiful, so immense in flavour - I might get drunk on it.’’, Artemis flies up to her hands, the tip on his throat.

,,  _ Do not come any closer _ ’’, he smiles, taking the weapon in his hands, sparks flying around his skin, hurting him.

Walking further and further into her personal space, corning her in.

Her breath stokes, blinking away the fear.

He grips her hand on her rod with force, bringing the hand closer to his lips, his teeth, his -

She feels it before it happens, making her freeze.

,, Did you scratch your poor hand before landing? We saw it all; you know? So I got curious, opening the window. And then I smelled the blood. And how can I say  _ no _ ?’’

Yuuki drops her weapon as he brings her closer to his chest, sinking his teeth in her flesh.

She feels him sucking it out of her hand, feels it leaving her system, making her see colours around her - Yuuki has to do something before she gets dizzy.

Her free arm goes to the other side, another strap on her with a different weapon.

And she is gripping it until her skin turns white.

Before the Aristocrat can say anything else, a dagger is on his throat, it is metal glimmering in the shimmer of the Moon and stars.

,, I said,  _ do not come any closer. _ ’’,

,, You - Get that disgraceful weapon away from me or I’ll -’’,

A shot from a distance.

The other Noble finally moves, getting Aidou-Senpai away from the guardian.

She takes the dagger back into the sheath.

Then she turns around and punches Zero on the shoulder.

,, Do!’’,

_ Punch. _

,, Not!’’

_ Punch. _

,, Shoot!’’

_ Punch _ !

,, There is a student right behind you -’’, she looks to the said student only to see her fainting the next second.

,, Why is it, that, whenever I leave you, you get in the most dangerous situations?’’; she doesn’t answer Zero, only stares up at him, taking her rod back from the ground.

,, Kiryū Zero! With you, I have a whole other discussion to -’’.

The white-haired teen doesn’t even wait, pointing his gun at the Noble.

,, Try me.’’, both Nobles step away, and Yuuki is ready to take the gun away from him with force until -

,, Can’t you take the weapon somewhere else? People are quite disturbed by the noise’’, Zero scowls.

Yuuki turns to the Pureblood, who helps the Day Class student to forget the accident and promises to punish the other two Nobles for their actions.

Yuuki smiles.

,, Thank you, Senpai - ‘’, she is ready to bow to him, not looking at Zero’s disgust and other faces in the forest, then her wounded hand is softly grasped by another, colder one.

,, I should thank you, Yuuki’’, he massages the wound with his thumb until there is none.

Yuuki blinks.

How he still uses her name so openly, so free.

While Yuuki hides behind a title of respect and status.

,, No, it is…okay. Senpai’’, he lets go of her hand.

,, I shall get going then.’’, she nods, not looking him in the eyes.

Stands there until everyone is gone.

,, I thought you know it will never work.’’, Yuuki practically huffs going through the newly healed skin with her thumb.

,, I know. Do not remind me.’’,

She is trying her best.

☾ 

,, Here are the lists for today, headmaster - ‘’, she opens the door with the lists Zero and she finished tonight and stopped in her track, upon seeing the figure before her.

Her midnight black hair shines in the lamp-light.

,, Kuruso? It’s been a few months now, huh?’’, her old Sensei smiles up at her and Yuuki tries to form words but nothing comes out.

,, Yuuki, I am glad you are here. We have something to discuss. The Hunter Association has a mission for you.’’,

And thus, Yuuki’s world turns again

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello again!  
> Well, the next part of the series starts and it will get...long and juicy.  
> This is only the eh '' prologue'' so to say....  
> A lot of things are to be said and done in the next trillion chapters hehe  
> when you still have any kind of questions hit me up!  
> Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!  
> Which are the following:  
> [tumblr](https://frostybitingbyss.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/luzdela_luna_)


End file.
